Mop wringers are known in the art of the type which are positionable on the edge of a bucket, pail or the like, which are adapted to receive a mop, and which through the movement of an arm activate a pressure plate to squeeze water out of the mop and into the bucket. In many instances the connection between the arm and the pressure plate is quite complex, costly to manufacture, difficult to assemble, and fails to provide a uniform force on the plate to efficiently remove water from the mop.
In addition, typically in these prior art devices, the pressure plate traps the mop against and squeezes it against a surface which has apertures therein and which is positioned above the confines of the bucket so that the water from the mop passes through the apertures and into the bucket. During this action it is important to direct the water downwardly into the bucket, otherwise, if it were permitted to pass straight through the apertures, it could overshoot the bucket if excessive force were exerted on the operating handle. Prior art efforts to direct the water downwardly into the bucket have generally resulted in a decrease of the open space in the apertured surface thereby causing a decrease in throughput efficiency.
Moreover, such prior art mop wringers are plagued with manufacturing and assembly deficiencies all of which significantly increases the cost thereof. For example, most mop wringers require that some sort of water dam device be positioned behind the pressure plate so that if some water being squeezed out of the mop works its way around the plate, the water dam will prevent it from splashing outside the confines of the bucket. Such are often extravagant, complex, separate parts which significantly add to the ultimate cost of the product.